


Sick Day

by Chiazu



Series: Chia writes for Tumblr [4]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2448629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiazu/pseuds/Chiazu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: If you're taking prompts, I'm stuck home with strep throat, and I'd like a Thominho High School AU, where Thomas takes the day off from school because he's sick, and Minho skips to come fuss over him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Day

This was it. This was the end. Thomas just knew this was how he was going to die.

"I never even got my driver’s license." Thomas muttered through his stuffed up nosed.

"Okay, for the last time, you’re not dying." Minho sighed heavily, dropping his head as he spoke. Thomas had been talking like this for the past hour now.

"But it feels like I am." Thomas whined loud even though it hurt his throat. "You should leave before you catch this death disease too." Minho sat on the edge of Thomas’s bed as he spoke.

"It’s just a cold, you baby. You can’t die from a cold." Minho opened up the bottle of medicine he brought over. "Now sit up so you can take this."

"No." Thomas shook his head.

Minho looked at his boyfriend, not even bothering to hide the annoyance he felt at the moment. The two teens stared at each other for a moment before Minho grabbed Thomas and started pulling at it.

"Take it."

"No, I don’t have the energy to swallow that shit."

"If you have energy to complain this much, you can take it." Minho stood up, pulling Thomas up along with him. Minho watched him carefully for a moment before letting go of Thomas’s arm.

Thomas stuck his tongue out as Minho poured the medicine into its cap. Minho did the same as he handed the cap to him. Thomas took the cap and looked at the purple liquid. He scowled at Minho before swallowing the medicine with a shudder.

"Liars." Thomas coughed a bit, still tasting the offensive liquid in his mouth. "That doesn’t taste anything like grapes."

"How do you know?" Minho took the cap back, placing it on top of the bottle it came from, before handing Thomas a bottle of water. "You don’t even like grapes."

"Just because I don’t like grapes doesn’t mean I don’t know what they taste like, Minho." Thomas spoke defensively before taking a sip of water. Minho just laughed before helping lay back down.

"Not too hot are you?" Minho questioned quietly as he covered Thomas with a blanket. Thomas shook his head as placed the bottle of water on his nightstand. "Do you want something to eat?"

"Not hungry." He wiggled further under the cover.

"I know you’re not hungry, but you haven’t anything all day. You should try to eat some crackers at least." Minho’s voice was heavy with concern. Despite how annoyed he felt earlier, he hated seeing Thomas sick.

"Maybe later." Thomas mumbled as he reached for his phone. Watching cat videos can make anyone feel better. "Just go back to school already."

"Yeah, right; and leave you here by yourself so you can complain about it later? No thanks." Minho sat back down on Thomas’s bed as he spoke. "And it’s already to go back, even if I wanted too."

"So you’re just going to sit there for five hours?" Thomas peeked around his phone at his boyfriend, an eyebrow raised. Minho nodded briefly before pulling his phone out too after it buzzed loudly.

"Only because I love you so much." He smiled at Thomas slightly; there wasn’t anything Minho wouldn’t do for him. "Someone needs to take care of you; you are dying after all."

"You’re so funny." Thomas spoke, unamused by the joke. Minho snorted in response. He leaned back on one arm, being careful not to put any weight on Thomas, as he texted someone. "Why don’t you just lay down? Better than hurting yourself sitting like that." Minho gave him a side-glance and sighed lightly.

"Alright, but if I fall asleep it’s on you." He crawled into the bed gently, laying on his side. Thomas rolled over to face him, using all his energy as he did so. "Happy?"

"I’m always happy when you’re with me." Thomas smiled at him. Even when he was sick, Minho thought he was the most beautiful person in the world.

After kissing him softly on the lips, Minho smiled back at Thomas. Both teens laid in bed quietly, watching videos on Thomas’s phone to pass the time.


End file.
